First Guy
by Tian Yerin
Summary: Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyembuhkan ku dengan caramu sendiri. Terimakasih sudah mau menolongku. / TaeKook VKook / BL BoysLove YAOI / Tae (S) Kook (U) /


**First Guy**

**TaeKook / VKook**

**Main Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**First Guy"**_

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, tepat di awal musim gugur 2 tahun yang lalu, Jungkook bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki impiannya. Tinggi tegap, bersurai coklat tua, beriris hazel, disertai senyum menawan. Ya, Jungkook tak sengaja menangkap sosok itu saat tengah menyusuri jalan setapak di kawasan Jeju. Saat itu, ia sedang ikut darmawisata yang diselenggarakan pihak kompleks dan saat itu juga ia melihat sosok laki-laki itu. Jungkook tanpa sadar menjadi penguntit. Ia berjalan beriringan dengannya. Iya, beriringan berarti bersebelahan, namun konteks bersebelahan disini bukan berjalan persis disisinya. Bersebelahan disini merujuk pada posisi jalan setapak yang ada dua. Sisi dimana Jungkook berada dan sisi dimana si sosok itu berada. Jungkook selalu melirik ke arah sisi sebelahnya, hingga tak sadar bahwa didepannya ada sebuah pohon besar.

**Bugh**

Jungkook meringis, ia terantuk pohon kokoh itu. Ia mengusap pelipis kanannya yang memerah, untung tidak berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook mendongak ke atas, ia melihat malaikatnya itu. _Oh_, sungguh, ia merasa sedang bermimpi.

"_Hey_! Ayo bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang merah padam, ia sedang beruntung sepertinya.

_Terimakasih. Siapa namamu?_

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ramah setelah berhasil membantu Jungkook berdiri. Sosok itu mendekat, meraih telapak tangan Jungkook. Telunjuknya membuat pola diatas telapak tangan milik Jungkook.

"Kim Tae Hyung. Nama ku Kim Taehyung"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook duduk termangu disudut kamarnya. Otaknya sedang mem-_flashback_ momen berharganya 2 tahun lalu. Laki-laki itu, Taehyung, Jungkook menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Ia memang baru bertemu kala itu. Mereka juga hanya berbincang-bincang singkat. Tapi entah mengapa, Jungkook sangat tertarik padanya. Mereka sempat bertukar akun jejaring sosial dan sempat terlibat _chat_ singkat beberapa kali. Jungkook juga seringkali melihat akun Taehyung, dan ia tahu, Taehyung itu _playboy_. Saat ia mengetik namanya di pencarian, yang keluar adalah komentar-komentar yang Taehyung tulis untuk akun-akun yang kebanyakan milik perempuan seksi. Tapi Jungkook tetap menyukainya yang notabene ia tahu, Taehyung itu laki-laki _normal_.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, ia beranjak dari kamarnya. Siang ini ia ada janji dengan teman _dance_ satu grupnya, tidak, sebenarnya ia hanya mengajari saja, jadi ia harus bergegas.

Sepanjang jalan, Jungkook mendengarkan musik sambil duduk manis di bangku belakang bus. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung masuk dan bersiap untuk memulai gerakan yang sulit bagi temannya itu.

"Pelan sedikit, Kook. Aku tak bisa mengikuti mu yang super lentur itu"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia mengulang gerakan tadi lebih lambat sehingga temannya, Kim Mingyu bisa memahami gerakannya dengan baik.

"Kook, mau main ke rumah ku? _Eomma_ membuat _cookies_ untuk mu"

'_Aku suka cookies buatan Kim ahjumma' _

Jungkook mengangguk senang. Ia suka sekali kehangatan di rumah sahabatnya itu. Sesampainya dirumah Mingyu, Jungkook langsung dipeluk Kim _ahjumma_, dan menyuruhnya masuk. Ia duduk di sofa ditemani Mingyu. Kim _ahjumma_ datang membawakan minuman dingin dan _cookies_ untuk Jungkook.

"Makanlah. Haabiskan saja yang ini ya. _Ahjumma_ sudah menyiapkan yang untuk kau bawa pulang"

Jungkook tersenyum manis, ia mengangguk dan mengambil satu potong _cookie_ coklat itu.

"_Oh_! Jam 5! _ _Ah_, _ahjumma_ ada janji _dinner_ dengan _appa_ Mingyu di luar_ kau tak apa berdua dengan Mingyu disini, Kookie?"

Jungkook sempat berpikir sebentar. Tapi, _yah_, memang apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua? Tidak ada kan? Jadi Jungkook mengangguk begitu saja.

"_Ah_, _cookies_ mu ada dimeja makan ya Kookie, _ahjumma_ berangkat dulu"

"Kim Mingyu, jaga Kookie dengan baik!"

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengantarkan _eomma_ nya sampai pintu gerbang. Setelahnya ia kembali masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"_Eh_, Jungkook kemana?"

Mingyu tidak menemukan Jungkook di ruang tamu atau pun taman belakang, biasanya Jungkook suka sekali berdiam diri disana. Mingyu memutar kakinya dan masuk ke dapur. Ia menemukan Jungkook sedang meneguk air dengan sangat kehausan.

Mingyu mendekat. _Oh_, otaknya mulai menggila. Ia melihat air itu turun melewati sudut bibir Jungkook menuju lehernya yang putih mulus. Tanpa sadar, nalurinya mendorong Jungkook hingga punggung Jungkook menyentuh sisi depan kulkas yang berada dibelakangnya. Tangan Mingyu mengunci salah satu tangan Jungkook yang tidak memegang gelas dan satunya lagi merengkuh tengkuknya. Ya, Mingyu menciumnya.

Jungkook terkejut. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata terbuka. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana, namun saat tangan Mingyu mulai bergerak ke arah lain, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendorong Mingyu lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar rumah itu.

'_Ah, apa yang sudah ku lakukan?'_

Mingyu mengejar Jungkook, ia menarik lengan pemuda itu dan berulang kali memohon maaf atas kegilaan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menunduk dan terus menggumamkan kata pulang dengan sangat pelan.

"Iya, aku akan mengantar mu pulang, sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kook"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia terlalu takut. Bahkan untuk melihat wajah Mingyu saja ia tak mampu. Ini rasanya seperti dikhianati oleh sahabat, sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

**.**

**.**

Jungkook ada disana, duduk termangu disudut kamarnya lagi. Kali ini bukan memikirkan laki-laki bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Tapi isi kepalanya penuh dengan perlakuan sahabatnya. Jungkook sedih, kecewa, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap. Sudah hampir 1 minggu ia tak memegang ponselnya, tak ingin diganggu oleh Mingyu lebih tepatnya, jadi ia menonaktifkankan ponselnya. Tapi lama-lama Jungkook merasa bosan. Ia akhirnya menyalakan ponselnya, dan benar saja, banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Mingyu.

'_Kenapa harus kau Gyu?'_

Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis lagi, tapi air matanya sudah tak bisa keluar, ia tampak kacau dengan raut wajah lelah dan mata yang tampak membengkak.

**Ting!**

Jungkook melirik ponselnya. Ada notif dari akun jejaring sosial miliknya. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

'_Tae hyung?'_

Ternyata pesannya berasal dari Taehyung, sosok yang ia kagumi dua tahun yang lalu.

_**Sedang apa, Jungkook?**_

_**Yesterday, 2.44 pm**_

_**Duduk saja dikamar hyung**_

_**Today, 4.50 pm**_

_**Ah, besok kau ada waktu? Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?**_

_**Today, 4.52 pm**_

_**Sedang tak enak badan hyung, mungkin lain kali?**_

_**Today, 4.53 pm**_

_**Begitu ya, baiklah**_

_**Today, 5.00 pm**_

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya dinakas sebelah kasurnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung, tapi tidak besok, karena penampilannya masih sangat kacau. Ditambah Mingyu selalu menelponnya. Apa sahabatnya itu bodoh? Bukankah ia tahu bahwa percuma bila menghubungi dirinya? Ia juga tak akan bicara apa pun.

Jungkook melirik obat yang hanya tinggal beberapa buah, yah ia tak peduli, ia lebih memilih meraih ponselnya lagi. Jemarinya mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk Mingyu.

_Lupakan saja, Gyu. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan ku mohon jangan pernah membahasnya lagi. _

**Sent**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Jungkook tidak pernah lagi datang untuk mengajari Mingyu _dance_. Ia lebih memilih menghindarinya. Suatu waktu mereka berpapasan di jalan, Mingyu menyapa dirinya namun Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan berlalu dengan cepat. Karenanya, mereka memilih saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Jungkook baru saaja mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya, namun saat berbalik ia menemukan sesuatu yang diluar nalarnya. Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa ia tau alamat rumahnya? Dan bagaimana bisa ia ada di Busan?

"_Oh_, hai, Jungkook! Aku tak tau bila ini rumah mu"

"_Ah_, orang tua ku tinggal di komplek sebelah dan aku sedang berkunjung kesini. Aku disuruh _eomma_ memberi _cookies_ ini pada pemilik alamat rumah ini yang ternyata adalah kau. Ku pikir Jungkook yang mana. _Haha_"

Jungkook menaikkan alis matanya. Ia bingung. Satu-satunya orang yang sering membuat dan mengiriminya _cookies_ hanyalah Kim _ahjumma_. Tunggu. Kim? Kim?!

Jungkook meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia menggoreskan penanya dengan buru-buru.

_Kim So Ra ahjumma? Hyung saudara Kim Mingyu?_

Taehyung membaca tulisan tangan Jungkook, dan ya, Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan hal itu.

Jungkook menunduk lesu dan Taehyung tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disana.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi antara kau dan adikku?"

Adik katanya? _Ah_, Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. Ia menulis sekali lagi.

_Tidak ada hyung._

Lebih tepatnya ia tak mau menceritakannya. Sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur berlalu, sudah saatnya menyambut musim dingin. Sejak pertemuan yang tidak disengaja itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadi lebih akrab. Mereka sering pergi dan menghabiskan waktu diluar. Saat membahas masalah percintaan, Jungkook tampak bersemangat menuangkannya dalam tulisan dan Taehyung membacanya dengan cermat. Sekarang giliran Jungkook yang bertanya pada Taehyung.

"_Ah_, aku? Aku menyukai seseorang. _Yah_, meskipun aku _playboy_ dan banyak wanita disekeliling ku, aku ini juga punya perasaan khusus untuk seseorang yang ku sukai"

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Ia menuliskan lagi beberapa pertanyaan di atas kertas miliknya.

_Siapa dia hyung? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?_

Taehyung mengusak surai Jungkook gemas. Ia meraih _notebook_ itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Rahasia_' baca Jungkook. Ia menatap sebal ke arah Taehyung dengan bibir mengerucut lucu membuat Taehyung tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya. Suatu saat nanti. Yang jelas dia itu cantik, manis, bersurai hitam legam, dan proporsional. _Ah_, aku sangat menyukai caranya menatap ku"

Jungkook menunduk. Tangannya meraih _notebook_ miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi disana. Ya, hanya rangkaian kata-kata penyemangat untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum selagi membacanya. Setelahnya, ia berdiri dan meregangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya. Duduk hampir 2 jam itu lumayan melelahkan juga.

"_Jja_ kita pulang Kook"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia menyodorkan _notebook_ miliknya pada Taehyung.

_Hyung duluan saja. Ada yang mau ku lakukan lebih dulu. Hyung juga harus mengantar Kim ahjumma kontrol bukan? Aku tak apa hyung. Sungguh. _

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lama setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia menaikkan alis mata meminta kepastian dan Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman dan bibirnya bergerak melafalkan '_pergilah'_ tanpa suara. Dan sesaat kemudiam Taehyung pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak lama setelah Taehyung pergi, Jungkook menunduk. Ia menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Ia menangis. Beruntung disana sedang sepi. Iya, mereka tadi sedang duduk di tepi sungai yang ada dipinggir jalan. Jungkook lah yang mengajak Taehyung kesana, karena ini tempat favoritnya.

Setelah hampir 3 menit menangis, Jungkook menegakkan wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia memasukkan _notebook_ nya ke dalam tas jinjingnya dan beranjak dari sana. Baru saja Jungkook ingin pergi, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang.

'_Mingyu?!_'

Jungkook terkejut. Kepalanya memutar memori kala itu. _Ugh_, Jungkook sangat tak ingin bertemu dengannya, ia belum siap.

Jungkook langsung berusaha menarik lengannya namun tak bisa, Mingyu memegangnya dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

"Kook, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tak bisa jauh dari mu, kita sahabat kan? Jangan menghindari ku, Kook. Aku mohon"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Ia takut dan tangannya juga sakit.

"Lihat aku Kook. Lihat aku, ku mohon!"

Jungkook menatap mata Mingyu dengan penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya pun tampak mulai bergetar. Jungkook takut, ia hanya ingin pergi dari sana.

"Aku harus apa agar kau tidak seperti ini Kook?! Sumpah aku tak tau aku bisa menggila waktu itu, Jungkook!"

Mingyu tampak frustasi. Jungkook melihat Mingyu seperti bukan Mingyu. Mingyu yang ia tahu adalah lelaki yang manis, penuh kharisma, rapi, dan lembut. Bukan yang urakan, kasar, dan penuh emosi seperti ini. Sekarang Jungkook benar-benar takut. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat.

Semua memori buruknya, trauma-trauma psikologis yang dialaminya berputar kembali dalam satu waktu. Mingyu tentu tau tentang masalah yang Jungkook hadapi, hampir tahu semuanya, tapi Mingyu terlalu egois. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook, sahabatnya, orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi sedang tersiksa dihadapannya.

"Ya! Jawab Kook! Aku harus apa?!"

**Plak**

Mingyu menoleh, kakaknya, Taehyung tiba-tiba ada disana, menamparnya. Dengan sigap, tangan Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan.

"Pergilah Gyu. Kau tak pantas menjadi sahabatnya. Lihatlah, akibat keegoisanmu Jungkook jadi seperti ini"

Mingyu benar-benar tertampar. Ia melihat kondisi Jungkook yang begitu menyedihkan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya dibasahi oleh lelehan air matanya. Dan bola mata itu bergetar memancarkan ketakutan yang begitu mendalam. Mingyu merasa bodoh. PTSD Jungkook pasti kembali kambuh karena ulahnya.

Mingyu langsung meraih tas yang dibawa Jungkook dan mencari sesuatu dengan tergesa.

"Ketemu! _Hyung_, tolong paksa Jungkook untuk meminumnya!"

Taehyung bingung. Obat itu untuk apa? Dan lagi, Jungkook yang seperti ini mana mungkin bisa meminum obat itu?

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput, tentunya masih dengan memeluk Jungkook. Ia mengusap surai Jungkook dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa membuat Jungkook lebih tenang. Namun nihil. Jungkook tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata '_jangan'_ , '_pergi'_ , dan '_bukan_ _salahku'_ dengan terbata. Selalu seperti itu, padahal ini sudah hampir 5 menit.

Taehyung tak tahu cara lain lagi, ia hanya berharap cara yang akan dilakukannya kali ini berhasil.

Taehyung memasukkan obat itu ke mulut Jungkook dengan paksa dan memasukkan air mineral ke mulutnya sendiri. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Jungkook. Ia membuka mulut Jungkook dan mendorong air yang disimpannya ke dalam mulut Jungkook. Dan ya, Jungkook terpaksa menelannya. Jorok memang, tapi Taehyung tak bisa memikirkan cara lain lagi.

"Antarkan Jungkook pulang, _hyung_. Biasanya tak lama setelah meminum obat itu, ia akan tertidur"

Taehyung menatap adiknya singkat dan langsung membopong Jungkook kedalam mobilnya. Sebelum pergi Mingyu meminta kakaknya untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Jungkook.

**.**

**.**

"_Nghh_.."

"Akhirnya kau bangun Kook"

Jungkook mengangguk. Matanya menatap mata Taehyung.

"_Oh_, kau mau minum ya, sebentar_"

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung, menahannya untuk pergi. Jungkook juga menggeleng dan tangannya menepuk kasurnya, meminta Taehyung untuk duduk disana.

"Bu_ku"

"_Ah_! Ini dia _notebook_ mu_ _eum_, maaf, kau bisa bicara Kook? Kupikir kau_"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedang menulis sesuatu di notebook nya.

_Aku tidak bisu hyung. Mau baca kisah ku? _

"Bila kau tak keberatan"

Jungkook menarik meja nakas disebelah kasurnya, tangannya terulur mengambil 2 buku catatan lain miliknya. Ia menyimpannya dengan sangat rapi.

Jungkook memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersandar disebelah Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung matanya fokus menatap buku itu. Ia sangat penasaran.

"Bu_ka_lah"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mulai membacanya. Buku catatan itu bercerita tentang apa yang Jungkook rasakan dan apa yang Jungkook lalui. Disana juga tertera tanggal serta cuaca kala itu. Tulisan tangannya begitu rapi.

Taehyung membaca sampai lembar terakhir. Ia pun sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

Jungkook muda yang berusia 10 tahun harus menyaksikan pertengkaran ayah ibunya dan menjadi pelampiasan mereka, ia juga selalu dimarahi dirumah. Selama hampir 3 tahun menghadapi orang tua yang seperti itu, sampai akhirnya membuat Jungkook menjadi pendiam, takut berbicara kepada orangtuanya sendiri bahkan orang lain, dan ia pun menjadi terisolasi dari lingkungannya. Setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang sudah bercerai, saat itu, usianya baru beranjak 14 tahun, ia sudah ditinggal sendiri namun ia dititipkan pada keluarga Kim yang dulu tinggal bersebelahan dengannya. Meski ia selalu berkecukupan , ada satu hal yang Jungkook tidak pernah dapatkan dari mereka, yaitu kasih sayang.

Di usia Jungkook yang menginjak 16 tahun, ada satu kejadian yang membuat depresinya menjadi lebih parah. Ini disebabkan adanya seorang laki-laki yang melakukan tindak asusila padanya saat ia sedang pergi ke supermarket di ujung jalan. Memang saat itu sudah larut malam, dan ia tak mempertimbangkan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Saat itu, 1 jam setelah tindak asusila itu berlangsung, Mingyu menemukannya dengan keadaan tak karuan, baju Jungkook lusuh begitu pula dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata dan tubuh yang senantiasa bergetar hebat. Mingyu dengan cekatan membawa Jungkook pulang ke rumah keluarga Kim dan Mingyu menceritakan hal itu pada _eomma_ nya, hal ini yang menyebabkan Kim _ahjumma_ sangat sayang dan begitu protektif pada Jungkook.

Ditambah lagi, berkat ulah yang dilakukan Mingyu, itu membuka lukanya kembali dan membuat PTSD nya muncul lagi. Untung saja, Jungkook tidak benar-benar gila.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum tenang disebelahnya. Ia tak tau bahwa Jungkook menyimpan beban seberat itu tapi Jungkook masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kook, bisakah kau mengeja nama ku?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia sudah lama tak bicara dan melatih lidahnya.

"Kim Tae Hyung. Kau pasti bisa, aku ingin sekali mendengar kau memanggil nama ku. Suara mu itu sangat indah"

Jungkook tersipu malu. Sejujurnya ia ragu, tapi ia ingin mencoba. Mungkinkah ia bisa?

"Ki_Kim_Tae_Hy_Hyung"

Taehyung memamerkan giginya. Jungkook bisa melafalkan namanya meski masih terbata. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa bahagia.

"Aku akan membantu mu agar terbiasa berbicara lagi. Kau mau bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya tak lepas dari senyum. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata dalam notebook nya.

_Terimakasih hyung sudah mau menolongku_

"Percayakan saja pada ku"

**.**

**.**

Salju sudah turun dan musim dingin sudah berjalan selama sebulan. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan mengajak Jungkook ke rumahnya. Jujur saja Jungkook belum terlalu siap, tapi tak apa, Taehyung berkata padanya bahwa _eomma_ nya sangat merindukan dirinya.

**Cklek**

"Kookie.. Kenapa kau baru main kesini? _Ahjumma_ merindukan mu"

Jungkook langsung dipeluk oleh Kim _ahjumma_ dengan begitu erat.

"_Mianhe_ _ahjumma_"

Kim _ahjumma_ langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook. Matanya menitikkan air mata yang sontak langsung dihapus oleh Jungkook.

"_Ahjumma_ senang kau bisa berbicara lagi, Kookie"

"Terimakasih kepada Tae _hyung_ yang hampir setiap hari membantuku _ahjumma_, karena berkatnya aku bisa lancar berbicara lagi"

Kim ahjumma melirik Taehyung dan menarik tangannya mendekat. _Ah_, keluarga Kim begitu hangat, Jungkook sangat menyukainya.

"_Eomma_, apa Mingyu sudah berangkat?"

"_Ah_, iya, tak lama setelah kau menjemput Jungkook, ia segera pergi"

"Apa anak itu benar menyusul _appa_?"

"Benar. _Appa_ mu bahkan sudah menunggu kedatangan Mingyu di Bandara Narita"

Jungkook bingung. Sepengetahuannya, _appa_ Mingyu ada di Jepang. Jadi, apakah ini artinya ia pergi ke Jepang juga?

"Duduklah dulu Kookie, kau ingin minum apa?"

Kim _ahjumma_ bertanya seraya menggiring Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa, namun Jungkook menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih menuju taman belakang favoritnya di kediaman Kim tersebut. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan kayu yang ada disudut taman.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengekori pun menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Jungkook.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sempat bertanya-tanya. Sedari kecil aku sudah bersama keluarga ini, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat _hyung_ dan Kim _ahjussi_"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Mingyu, dia kan sahabat mu? Atau pada _eomma_ ku?"

"Mingyu selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Kim _ahjumma__ aku tak enak bertanya begitu _hyung_"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Taehyung membuang nafasnya perlahan dan mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku ikut _appa_ ke Jepang setelah perceraian mereka. Perceraian ini terjadi bukan karena sudah tak ada rasa cinta. Aku tau, mereka masih saling mencintai. Mereka hanya egois dan tak mau mengalah untuk masalah pekerjaan. Kala itu, bisnis _appa_ ku sedang berkembang di Jepang dan mengharuskannya _stay_ disana, sedangkan _eomma_ tak mau pergi meninggalkan butik dan negaranya. Saat itu, aku mungkin berusia 10 tahun dan Mingyu 8 tahun. Kami tak bisa memilih. Karena aku anak tertua, _appa_ membawa ku untuk dijadikan penerusnya. Tapi aku tak mau, dan aku kabur ke Jeju 2 tahun yang lalu tepat saat bertemu dengan mu. Tak lama kemudian, aku ketahuan dan dipaksa pulang oleh _appa_, namun sudah hampir 3 bulan ini aku tinggal disini. Kali ini aku pergi dengan seizinin _appa_, tentunya kepergian ku ini bersyarat. _Yah_, mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya, karena aku sedang mencari orang yang kusukai itu"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata itu alasan mengapa ia tak pernah melihat Taehyung dan _appa_ nya di rumah ini.

"Kau sudah menemukannya bukan? _Oh_, apakah perempuan yang tempo hari kau bawa adalah orang yang kau sukai itu _hyung_? Ia cantik, manis, tinggi, proporsional, sepertinya sama persis dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan waktu itu"

"Kau sampai hapal rupanya. Kau tak cemburu? _Haha_"

Jungkook terdiam lumayan lama dan Taehyung yang tak suka keheningan pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku menyukainya. Bukan, bukan perempuan itu_" Taehyung memotong kalimatnya, ia berhenti sejenak untuk menari nafas dalam-dalam "_tapi kau"

Hening. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. _Ah_, gagal. Rupanya Jungkook tertidur pulas. Taehyung tersenyum. Ia membawa kepala Jungkook agar bersandar dibahunya. Ia juga merengkuh pinggang Jungkook untuk menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Dalam hati ia bergumam.

'_Yah, nanti akan ku katakan lagi'_

**.**

**.**

Musim sudah berganti. Kali ini musim semi. Musim yang disukai Jungkook. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang sedang berbincang dengan perempuan yang pernah dilihatnya sebulan yang lalu. Perempuan yang disukai Taehyung.

Jungkook menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menarik Taehyung dari sana, meninggalkan perempuan itu seorang diri.

"Ya, Kook? Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa PTSD mu kambuh lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng singkat. Matanya menatap sepatu miliknya sendiri. Taehyung tersenyum, ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Jungkook dari bawah. Ia menyentuh tengkuk Jungkook dan mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terkejut disana.

"Kalau cemburu bilang saja, sayang"

**Blush**

Jungkook sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Kata-kata itu. Taehyung sedang menggodanya.

Taehyung berdiri disisi kanannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya menyukai mu. Walau aku _playboy_ dan suka bermain wanita, selama hampir 2 tahun ini, ku habiskan waktu ku untuk mencari mu. Jadi kau harus mau menjadi kekasih ku, sayang_"

Taehyung maju selangkah.

"__Ah_! Aku harus membahas berkas yang _appa_ berikan bersama dengan asisten _appa_ tadi. Kita ketemu nanti ya, sayang. _Bye_!"

"Yak! Ki_Kim Tae Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_:Meskipun aku playboy, aku bukan lelaki brengsek yang akan memainkan perasaanmu sayang"_

_-Kim Tae Hyung-_

"_Ya, aku tau. Karena kau laki-laki pertama yang berhasil membuat ku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Dan itu tidak akan pernah salah"_

_-Jeon Jung Kook-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

_**Sebenarnya aku lagi ngerjain skripsi, berhubung aku bosan jadilah aku bikin FF ini**_

_**Semoga kalian suka ya ^^**_


End file.
